Shadows of Failure
by Boss-defeater451
Summary: OC focus! Rich wishes that he would be somewhere were love failed. Not long after that, he gets stuck in an alternate dimension where the Shadow Queen defeated Mario. Will he find a way back? Or will it be the end of him?


**Hello, reader that's interested in this story or just accidently clicked it, but reads it anyway. … I don't have much to say besides that… Except this story has some spoilers for my other story, SMG 3. But ignore that statement and read on! And review. Fifty or more reviews means that I put up a secret chapter at the end. (… I think I will use this system for stories I know for sure will have sequels…)**

**The few that have read the deleted story 'A not sweet sixteenth', are a little more familiar to Rich's current situation. The others... You probably find out during the story.  
**

**But for now, let's start with the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or anything else of his series. Nintendo does, and I'm not working for them or something like that. I only own Rich and the story.**

* * *

_The man in red looked at was before him. A princess in pink, a robot and a large altar, made to seal the demon away. His companions, a mushroom of smartness, a turtle of coolness, a spirit of the wind, a dinosaur of bravery, a siren of the shadows, a captain of the seas and a mouse of slyness, saw how the cover of the tomb of the demon slowly moved off, as the world was filled with a dark sky. Not that they were aware of that, being currently under the ground. _

_The cover finally fell off, and a dark spirit came out of the tomb, questioning who had freed her from her eternal slumber. The robot said full of proud that he was the cause, and pointed at the princess, a vessel for the demon. The foul spirit bent over her, and the earth shocked in fear as the spirit possessed the poor girl. Seeing his plans succeeding, the robot commanded the demon to kill the annoying heroes, the man in red and his companions. The demon accepted, but killed the robot instead of the heroes she was commanded to. Nobody would command her, was what she spoke as she blasted the head of the robot away with dark magic._

_Her slaves appeared, revealing they were the real cause of the demon's awakening. They had used the robot from the very beginning, from the very start they met. The slaves questioned what they should do with the man in red. Now mentioning him and his companions, she offered them a position as their slaves, slaves for eternity. Having fought all the way here to rescue the princess and following the path of light, the man refused. A grimace was on the demon's face as the final battle started._

_After receiving some minor damage, the demon revealed her true form, her spirit form again. Now completely resisted against the attacks of the heroes, she went on to kill the last resistance before she would control the whole world!_

_However, the crystal stars, stars that represented her power in forgotten times, stars that the heroes that had sealed her away had used, shone and glittered from where they were; the pocket with an endless content. They flew out of it, circling around the man's head, before moving through the ceiling like a ghost._

_Cheers. Wishes. Positive energy. That was what the crystal stars were looking for, as this would help the man in red in this battle. Upon hearing these vile voices, the demon could not hold her power on the princess' body, who used the last bit of her power to help the man. The demon regained her power after a few moments, vowing to get the girl to listen to her. The demon then went to destroy the man in red, the hero, only to find out he could damage her now. The demon refused to give up after so many years, and the real final battle begun._

_With the last of their power and her power, the man and his companions, and the demon attacked each other as the final blow. They stood watching each other, looking who's hit would be really the end. The demon grunted in pain, the blow having been very heavy. Had she truly lost? Was this truly the end of her? The sound of 'bonk' then reached her evil and nonexistent ears, seeing that the man had fallen. The companions looked shocked, before the damage also took their lives, one by one. She had won. Despite all the struggles, despite the damage, despite nearly everything, she had won! She let out a devilish evil laugh, even scaring the most brave ones of her minions. The world would be hers again!_

_

* * *

_

"Sigh…" The voice of a young teenager echoed through the room. "Again such dumb book." The words were soft, but apparently still hearable for the ears of somebody old.

"And why do you think that?" The somebody immediately responded, not knowing what book that boy had read this time. The somebody walked into the room from where the voice came, where the twilight sun revealed he was an old toad, with a cream with brown cap, wearing clothes that rich people wore on their work.

"Because in the book, love gets praised way too much." The voice answered annoyed. The voice belonged to a teenager, fifteen or sixteen, his short brown hair resting on his head. He wore blue jeans and a yellow sweater. The usual clothes, the toad thought. He looked a bit questioning at the boy, wondering where he got this statement this time from. The boy mentioned that, and decided to continue.

"I mean… well, it's just that in the end of the book 'true love' gets rid of all problems. I know around… a hundred other stories that end the same. And a few hundred poems say how great love is. In the meantime, families divorce, people go with others than their wife or husband, love gets used for espionage operations and people… you know what I mean with that." Rich enlisted as if saying what problems somebody important like a president had to solve.

The toad looked with examining eyes at Rich, nearly as if Rich had a wound or something and the toad was the doctor. The toad then opened his mouth. "And your… dislike for love has its roots in your love life? Or rather, the lack thereof?"

"Might be, but still. It gets annoying." Rich said. His face seemed to not care about the last sentence, but with the quickness of Rich responding and how fast Rich finished his sentence, proved otherwise. "How late is it actually?" Rich eyes quickly moved from the old toad to the clock, from the clock to the indicators that were currently on five o'clock in the midday. Before even looking back at the toad, Rich's mouth let out a flow of words. "That late already? I'm supposed to get the train over half a hour. Guess it cannot be helped, but I must leave." Rich didn't even give the toad a chance to talk while he picked up his old trusty rucksack, already prepared for the small journey Rich had planned, while walking out of the building and saying neutrally: "Goodbye!"

"Bye, Rich…" Was all what the toad could mutter while Rich left. He had never seen Rich leaving this fast… Shrugging it off, he went back inside. Hopefully, his words would not afflict Rich too much. That would hinder his progress to finally find the right warp pipe, the way back home. But now that Rich was gone, he should prepare the Mushreum for tomorrow. The last artifact Rich brought back, would certainly bring in a few visitors…

* * *

**… And how did you like it? Hopefully, this story will be more interesting than the one I deleted… That was the major reason why I deleted it. Another major reason was because I found it too unoriginal. But I'm pretty sure this story will be original. (Though I question if I get the full potential out of it) So all that's left to say for me is… Review! If you do, then you somehow get… get… … err… Something!**


End file.
